


Woke Up Wanting

by Combatboots



Series: Clexa Love Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Loud Sex, Morning Sex, No Plot, Smut, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatboots/pseuds/Combatboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wakes up with an ache in her tummy. She needs Clarke and she needs her now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Authored by 'COMBAT'

Woke Up Wanting

It's a quiet day, no meetings, no pressing issues. A perfect day to be lazy. They've slept late, the sun is already high in the sky when Lexa lets her eyes flutter open. She's pressed into the bed by Clarke's weight, golden curls fanned out over her chest, Clarke's hand on her hip. 

Lexa knows she shouldn't, but she has woken up with that all too familiar ache in her belly. She needs to fuck. Lexa kisses Clarke's forehead, soft and warm, whispering for her sky girl to wake up. Clarke's grip tightens on her hip and she wrinkles her nose, “5 more minutes babe,” she croaks. 

Lexa smirks. Clarke is not a morning person, and any other day it would be endearing, but today, more sleep isn't what Lexa needs. “Clarke, wake up. Clarke, I need you.” Lexa husks out, voice deeper than usual. 

Clarke snaps her eyes open at that, looking up at Lexa's face. Lexa's eyes are hooded, all pupil and Clarke is fully awake now. Lexa pushes her onto her back, straddles her hips in one swift move, and leans in to kiss her. The kiss is messy and desperate, teeth and tongue and saliva. Lexa bites Clarke's bottom lip, hard enough to draw a moan from her. 

Lexa peppers kisses and bites down Clarke's neck, to her collarbone, where she sucks a bruise to the surface, marking Clarke. Lexa stops, sits up on Clarke's hips and just stares. Clarke, in an oversized t-shirt and messy haired from sleep, is beautiful. 

“Lex?”, Clarke asks, reaching out for the Commander. 

Feeling playful, Lexa puts a long finger against Clarke's lips, silencing her. “Shh. Clarke, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to remain quiet, is that understood?” 

Clarke just nods, knowing that there are guards in the hallway, knowing that when Lexa gets like this it is impossible for her to stay quiet. Knowing that she damn well will try though. 

Lexa grabs the hem of Clarke's sleep shirt and quirks an eyebrow, asking silent permission. Clarke sits up to give Lexa room to remove the shirt. Lexa tosses it behind her, not caring where it lands. 

Lexa's hands are immediately on Clarke's breasts, palming and kneading them. She takes each nipple in her fingers and pulls hard, just shy of causing too much pain. Clare’s nipples pucker in response to the contact, are begging for a mouth around them. “Mine” Lexa growls, lowering her head to take a stiffened nipple into her mouth, wetting it with her tongue, dragging her teeth along the flesh. Lexa bites and sucks her way round the pale, soft flesh of Clarke’s breasts, leaving teeth marks and blemishes that are sure to bruise later. Clarke squirms at the sharp sensations, knowing that Lexa won’t hurt her too much, but reveling in the pain that’s being provided. The perfect amount. 

Clarke whimpers as quietly as she can, remembering Lexa’s directive to remain quiet. It’s difficult when Lexa’s mouth feels so good working at her tits. She laces her fingers through Lexa's bed hair, pulling her closer against her. Lexa bites down on the nipple in her mouth, hard enough to pull a gasp from Clarke. Clarke doesn't know if the bite was a punishment for the whimper or because Lexa likes to tease, but she's beyond caring at the moment. 

Lexa could spend ages on Clarke's breasts, worshipping them. But not today. Today she needs to fuck Clarke and she needs to do it now. 

Long fingers find the waistband of Clarke's shorts, and Clarke lifts her hips so Lexa can remove them. Lexa can see and smell how aroused Clarke is and she feels her own wetness pool between her thighs in response. She removes her own loose shirt and panties, leaving them both naked and exposed. 

Lexa's hands finds Clarke's thighs and she tosses them open, spreading Clarke impossibly wide, her pussy dripping for Lexa. There's no pretense, no build up, Lexa just thrusts two fingers into Clarke, pushing them deep and then keeping them still so Clarke can get used to the slight stretch. Clarke lets out a moan that is anything but quiet and Lexa flutters her fingers ever so slightly, eyes closed and lips parted, relishing the heat and wetness surrounding her fingers.

“You're supposed to be quiet. I'll stop if you can't do it,” Lexa warns. But Lexa knows that Clarke could scream and she wouldn’t stop. She’s determined to fuck Clarke, turn her into a quivering mess. She’ll get her revenge later if Clarke can’t keep quiet, she always does. 

Clarke's eyes go wide, there’s no way in hell she’s letting Lexa stop now. She bites down on her own hand and nods, telling Lexa that yes, she will be quiet, and no, please don't stop. 

Lexa settles in between Clarke's legs, hips in place to help boost her thrusting hand. She pumps into Clarke hard and slow. Clarke swallows a moan as she looks into Lexa's eyes. 

“Good girl, Clarke. Keep quiet and you can come.”

Clarke nods furiously, reveling in the feeling of Lexa’s fingers inside her. Comfortable under Lexa’s weight, pinning her to the bed. She runs her hands down Lexa’s taught back, settling on her ass, pulling Lexa against her. 

Lexa laughs and leans in for a kiss. “Eager are we?” and Clarke feels so good underneath her, pulsing around her fingers that she too is eager. 

Lexa slides another finger into Clarke, stretching her more, thumb firmly against her clit. Clarke tries to stifle her moan, tries to swallow it down, but is unable to do so, and it comes out strangled, needy, and entirely too loud. 

Lexa rolls her eyes, but is enjoying Clarke's inability to remain silent. She wraps her free arm around Clarke and pulls her up, sitting so Clarke is in her lap. Clarke looks at Lexa, not understanding the need for their new position, missing the thrusting of Lexa’s fingers. “Lex, what are you--?”

Clarke doesn’t get to finish her question because Lexa is talking now. “Clarke, use my fingers, fuck yourself. You couldn’t keep quiet. Now show me you want this.”

Clarke wonders if she should feel embarrassed at how needy she is, at how wet she is, at how close she is, but she isn’t. She watches as Lexa lowers herself to the bed, laying on her back, looking up at her. Clarke rolls her hips, getting a feel for Lexa’s fingers at this new angle. It doesn’t last long though, because Lexa pulls Clarke down on top of her, needing to feel her weight, needing to kiss her.

Clarke props herself up on her elbows, eyes closed, fucking herself on Lexa’s hand. Lexa remains static as long as she can, letting Clarke thrust against her, watching her come undone above her. Lexa adores the wet sound Clarke’s pussy is making a she fucks herself, the way Clarke’s breasts bounce with the effort of her hips. Clarke’s breathing is faster, more shallow, her skin glistening with sweat. She’s stopped even trying to be quiet at this point, as moans, gasps, and grunts fall from her lips. Lexa can’t keep still any longer and matches Clarke’s thrusts with her own. Clarke is cursing now, a steady stream of “fucks” coming from her mouth, increasing in pitch and frequency as Lexa curls her fingers just right.

Lexa feels Clarke clench around her, hears her breath catch. Clarke goes still for a moment as her orgasm hits her, but she comes with a scream of Lexa’s name. A scream that Lexa is certain echoes down the hallway. A scream that Lexa is certain the guards right outside the door heard. Lexa coaxes Clarke through her orgasm and Clarke collapses on top of her, limbs heavy and weak, spent completely. Lexa withdraws her fingers slowly from Clarke, teasing her over sensitive clit on her way out. 

“There is no doubt that the guards heard you, love.”

Clarke grins into Lexa’s chest, “Totally worth it.”

Lexa covers them both with a blanket, ensuring nothing is too revealed. “Are you sure about that?”

Clarke nods and sighs happily, “Yes babe, of course.”

Lexa smirks, grateful that Clarke can’t see her face. 

“Karlo!” Lexa calls, and the door opens immediately. A stocky dark haired man, armed to the teeth, enters, standing just inside the room, brown eyes twinkling, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Sha Heda?”

It takes Clarke about fifteen seconds to process what’s happening, and she squeaks and burrows under the blanket when she realizes that not only is Karlo in the room, he also no doubt heard her coming not too long ago.

“Go to the kitchen and fetch some breakfast, please.”

Karlo bows his head in acceptance of her request. “Sha Heda,” he gets out, grinning even wider. 

“Mochof Karlo” and Lexa waves her hand, dismissing him.

He stops in the doorway, shaking with silent laughter.

Lexa knows the source of his amusement, and she has to ask, to prove a point to Clarke. “Yes Karlo, what is it?”

Kalro turns around to face his commander again. “Its just, Sage and I, we wanted to say, nicely done, Commander.” 

Lexa barks out a laugh as Karlo leaves the room. From somewhere under the blankets comes a groan from Clarke and a muffled “You suck, Lexa.”

Lexa laughs even harder and manages to get out a “You have no idea.”


End file.
